Escapando de la magia
by Zedaray
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando dos magos quieren dejar de serlo?, aquí esta la respuesta
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: la presente historia se basa en caracteres creados por J.K. Rowling, que yo tomo prestados para divertirme un poco jiji y con la esperanza de divertirlos a ustedes.

Este es una nueva historia que se me ocurrió de repente, espero sus reviews con sus opiniones.

Prólogo

Después de que la guerra terminara, Hermione se paró un momento a hacer el recuento de daños, vio a los Weasley al lado del cadaver de Fred, a Harry abrazando a Ginny, continuo mirando la escena y entonces vio a Malfoy con sus padres, Lucius parecía enojado, entonces vio como el chico tomaba su varita y la partía por la mitad, los aurores se aceraron a ellos y los apresaron, Hermione estaba paralizada, ante la acción Draco se dio cuenta de que en verdad la magia creaba más problemas de los que resolvía, en ese momento decidió abandonar la magia, ser muggle totalmente, camino sigilosamente hacia Hogsmeade para que nadie notara su huida, al llegar se desapareció y llegó a Londres, tomó su dinero de la camara de Gringosts, lo cambio por dinero muggle y cuando estaba a punto de llegar al mundo muggle le llegó el patronus de Harry

-Hermione, ¿dónde estás?,¿Todo bien?,¿Necesitas ayuda?¿Te desapareciste y no sabemos donde estas?.

Respondió con su nutria. "Estoy bien, tengo que ir por mis padres a Australia", no agregó nada más, era una fugitiva, fue al aeropuerto y tomó un muy muggle avión, no quería volver a utilizar su varita, aunque no la destruiría, uno nunca sabe si se puede necesitar, además primero debía quitar el encantamiento a sus padres.

Llegó a Australia, le parecía un buen lugar para quedarse a vivir, tal vez sólo recuperaría a sus padres y se establecería en ese lugar y serí una total muggle, sintiendo como la magia corría por sus venas, pero pronto todo eso pasaría, la decisión era drástica, pero en los siete años de contacto con la magia sólo la había usado para defenderse, el lema parecía ser correr o morir, deseaba alejarse de todo eso por un tiempo, quiza después lo pensara mejor y retomara la hechicería, pero hoy estaba determinada a olvidarla por siempre.

* * *

Mientras esto pasaba en Inglaterra se organizaban los juicios en contra de los mortífagos, Harry atestiguo en favor de Narcissa, quien sólo tuvo que pagar una suma considerable de dinero, Lucius Malfoy no había corrido con tanta suerte, su estancia en Azkaban, si lo resistía era de cincuenta años, en cuanto a Draco, al ver que destruyó su varita, la estancia en Azkaban sería de sólo seis meses y después podía abandonar el país, con la condición de no usar su varita más que en caso de emergencia, todos los hechizos realizados por su varita serían revisados mensualmente.

* * *

Este es tan sólo el prólogo, espero que le agrade. Mucha suerte para tods ls que están en exámenes.


	2. Chapter 2

Escapando de la magia

Capítulo II

Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling.

Hermione se despertó con los rayos del sol en sus ojos, era domingo, seguro sus padres estaban viendo las noticias; miró el calendario, justo hoy se cumplía un año y seis meses desde que finalizó la guerra y viajó con sus padres a Australia, abandonando la idea de hacer magia, su varita estaba escondida en lo más profundo de su armario. Se levantó y vio su reflejo en el espejo, a los 19 años era una chica bastante atractiva.

-Hermione, baja pronto- la voz de su madre sonaba emocionada, así que se apresuró a averiguar la causa

-¿Qué pasa mamá?- replicó un poco adormilada

-Mira al chico de la tele, -exclamó su madre emocionada, Hermione fijó su vista en el televisor, en pantalla se veía a un joven que se quitaba el casco y la chica hubiera jurado que era Draco Malfoy, de no ser por el cabello pintado a lo Joe Black y sobretodo por la imposibilidad de que el presuntuoso chico se dedicara a correr autos; el joven era bañado en champaña después de su triunfo.

-¿Qué tiene ese chico?- su pregunta era sumamente inocente.

-Es el corredor que se ha hecho famoso, en tan sólo seis meses, es de tu edad y es muy apuesto, tenías que verlo, además es inglés.

-¿Inglés, que tiene que sea inglés?

-Sólo digo que quizá puedas aprovechar para conocerlo ahora que estará en la ciudad

-¿Va a venir a la ciudad?- Hermione se preguntaba qué podría querer el gemelo bueno de Malfoy en su país, además suficiente tenía con un corredor que llegaría a perturbar la paz de la librería donde trabajaba.

-Cielo, tu misma me lo contaste, William Black va a estar en la librería firmando autógrafos de su calendario y te mostraste bastante molesta.

-¿Él es William Black?- la cara de sorpresa de Hermione era un poema.

- Sí, mañana lo verás a todo color-su madre estaba emocionada

-¿Volvió a ganar ese chico?- su padre miraba el televisor- es como si usara magia

Al oír esa palabra algo en el cerebro de la chica se prendió pero estaba segura de que Malfoy tenía casi prohibido el uso de la magia y ella misma lo vio romper su varita, debía asumir que era un buen corredor y nada tenían que ver su habilidades especiales, además estaba segura de que de todas las profesiones muggles que podría haber elegido esa es la que le pegaba más eso o ser futbolista, pero no podía aceptar que ese hombre fuera Draco, después de todo no se llamaba igual y sólo le daba un parecido, seguro estaba viendo mal.

-Que tal si salimos a algún lugar- sugirió Hermione

-Claro, sería algo bueno- respondieron simultáneamente sus padres.

Se fueron a recorrer la ciudad, a Hermione le encantaba el clima de ese lugar era rara la vez que llovía y el mar era hermoso, su trabajo era genial y muy rara vez se acordaba del objeto que estaba en el fondo de su armario.

Estaba sentada en la playa y miraba el horizonte había sido un día maravilloso al lado de sus padres, y mañana tendría trabajo en la librería y entonces lo recordó, el joven corredor que se parecía tanto a Malfoy y si en verdad fuera él, ¿qué pasaría cuándo la viera? ,¿La llamaría sangre sucia?,¿pretendería no conocerla?, su cabeza racional no le permitía rechazar la teoría de que era posible que William Black fuera Draco Malfoy, suspiró y se recostó mañana obtendría la respuesta.

Cuando despertó ya había anochecido, sus padres debían estar esperándola en la casa así que se fue caminando despacio, entró en su hogar, saludó a sus padres y cenó con ellos y después tomó un libro y subió a su cuarto, a las diez de la noche el picoteo de una lechuza la despertó, seguro eran noticias de Inglaterra.

_Hermione:_

_Hola ¿Cómo estás? Por tu última carta sabemos que bien y no regresarás en un futuro próximo, aquí continúan los juicios a mortífagos, sin embargo los de importancia sabes que ya se celebraron, Malfoy salió de Azkaban hace seis meses esta bajo vigilancia y vive con Andrómeda, la varita que le fue otorgada apenas y la usa en este tiempo sólo tiene tres diferentes hechizos que cualquier alumno de primero haría, así que al parecer ha casi dejado de hacer magia, nadie sabe la razón, él sólo dice que fue una decisión y que no la va a cambiar. Esperamos que estés bien._

_Atte: Ron y Harry._

Sus amigos le habían escrito sólo para contarle acerca del destino de Malfoy, eso era extraño, generalmente hablaban del juicio más reciente y vertían opiniones al respecto, seguro que el grupo de mortífagos que estaban juzgando ahora debía de ser casi desconocido, guardo la carta entre las páginas del libro y continúo leyendo, mañana sería un día muy ocupado.

Lunes, Hermione miró el calendario enfrente de su cama, eran los primero días del mes de diciembre, ideal para que cualquier chico de moda sacara un calendario y lo publicitara; salió de la cama y se arregló, bajó a desayunar, su madre ya la esperaba con un gran sonrisa en la cara y un paquete sospechoso a su lado.

-Hermione, estaba a punto de subir a despertarte- dijo su madre

-Es buena hora mamá- miró el reloj de pared para comprobarlo

-Si, pero no querrás llegar tarde.

La chica desayunó y demoró quizá un poco más de lo necesario, algo tramaba su madre y por eso quería que saliera al trabajo más temprano ¿qué sería?, mientras se lavaba los dientes pensaba en alguna teoría pero no se le ocurría ninguna, su padre sólo las miraba con interrogación.

-Ya me voy-anuncio, mientras tomaba su bolsa.

-Esta bien cuídate- le contestó su padre desde la sala.

-Cariño, quisiera pedirte un favor- su madre se acercó con el misterioso paquete- puedes pedirle a William Black que lo autografíe por favor.

-Claro mamá- fue lo único que atinó a decir mientras estiraba una mano para tomar el paquete.

-Gracias cielo, cuídate mucho.

Así que esa era la razón por la que su madre había estado actuando extraña, seguro temía que Hermione contestara que no lo haría o la regañaría por darle lata y por eso había esperado al último momento para pedírselo.

Caminó hacia su trabajo, le gustaba el paseo necesitaba cruzar un parque y el canto de las aves le ayudaba bastante a relajarse, su empleo era en una librería, que además de vender también restauraba libros, después de un par de meses de trabajar sólo como recepcionista su jefe le había enseñado a restaurar los ejemplares y ahora ella se encargaba de esa área al lado de Harriet una joven bastante parlanchina de unos veintisiete años de edad. Entró en el edificio, en la parte superior estaba su oficina.

-Buenos días Harriet- saludó Hermione al tiempo que dejaba su bolsa y el paquete de su madre.

-Buenos días Hermione- la chica la miró y como cada día esperó a que Hermione se quitara su abrigo y comenzara a trabajar para empezar a hablar- ¿estás emocionada con la venida de William Black?- Hermione sabía que no iba a esperar por su respuesta antes de seguir hablando- yo no voy a estar así que tú vas a tomar mi lugar y lo vas a acompañar en la firma de autógrafos.

Hermione levantó la mirada del cartón que estaba cortando y miró a su compañera quien pegaba un endose

-¿Por qué no vas a estar?- trató de que la pregunta sonara lo más ecuánime posible como si le cuestionara por la hora.

- Voy a ir a la exhibición de carrera que va a dar William Black previo a la firma de autógrafos así que me sustituirás y serás quien lo reciba, hasta que llegue yo, va a ser genial.-la sonrisa que esgrimía ayudaba a afirmar la idea de que ella estaba feliz por las perspectiva de conocer al joven Black.

-Será divertido- contestó Hermione con una falsa sonrisa y volvió su concentración a las pastas que estaba cortando

Media hora después llegó su jefe para darles las instrucciones a seguir ese día era un hombre delgado y alto y su actitud nerviosa recordaba a un perro chihuahueño.

-Buenos días señorita Granger, señorita Wilson, como saben hoy es un día especial, nuestra librería ha sido elegida para que se lleve a cabo la firma de autógrafos del calendario de William Black- hizo las pausas dramáticas apropiadas para darle intensidad a sus palabras.- y usted Granger será la encargada de darle la bienvenida y atenderlo, quiero que este a su lado y muestre la mejor de sus sonrisas, en cuanto a usted Wilson váyase si no quiere llegar tarde a la exhibición.

-Nos vemos, gracias, suerte Hermione-salió a toda prisa Harriet.

-Bien Granger- dijo su jefe- ahora le daré las instrucciones pertinentes, bajemos juntos- le tendió el brazo, la chica lo tomó y juntos se encontraron en la planta baja donde algunos trabajadores se encargaban de armar un stand justo enfrente de la entrada, Hermione vio un par de Williams tamaño natural que la dejaron bastante confusa, esa sonrisa de medio lado sólo la había visto en Malfoy ¿y si realmente fuera él?, ¿qué pasaría cuando la viera allí, la reconocería y llamaría sangre sucia como antaño o fingiría no conocerla?

-Cuándo el Sr. Black entre - la voz de su jefe la sacó de su reflexión.- usted le dará la bienvenida y lo acompañará al sitio donde va a firmar, se parará junto a él y esperará paciente a que termine, y después lo escoltará a la salida dándole nuestro más sincero agradecimiento por haber elegido la librería, sobretodo quiero verla sonreír todo el tiempo- dijo el señor Wilson mientras llevaba del brazo a la chica simulando los movimientos que tendría que hacer- ahora muéstreme su mejor sonrisa- Hermione sonrió lo mejor que pudo y pareció agradarle a su superior – Excelente Granger, dentro de una hora y media aproximadamente el señor Black llegará, mientras tanto puede continuar con su trabajo.

Hermione subió y se paró frente la mesa de trabajo, si en verdad Black y Malfoy fueran el mismo, ¿porqué Harry y Ron no le habrían escrito acerca del nuevo empleo de Draco Malfoy?¿ellos ignoraban el nuevo nombre?, la chica tenía demasiadas preguntas pero la única forma de resolverlas era esperar a ver al corredor y para eso aún faltaba tiempo así que se dedicó a trabajar en sus cosas, perdió la noción del tiempo hasta que la voz del señor Wilson llamándola la devolvió al mundo.

-Ya terminó la exhibición y nuestro invitado no debe tardar en llegar, colóquese en posición.

Su jefe la abrumó de información cuando aún no llegaba al final de la escalera.

-De acuerdo- Hermione caminó hacia la puerta y le sorprendió ver la cantidad de gente que había fuera esperando entrar- En este lugar estoy bien – miró a su jefe y puso su mejor sonrisa.

-Excelente srita. Granger, yo me colocaré en la puerta y controlaré la entrada de las admiradoras- la sonrisa de emoción de su jefe era algo contagiosa.

El estruendo de un motor, seguido de los gritos de euforia los alertó de la llegada del corredor, el señor Wilson se apresuró a la entrada mientras Hermione avanzaba un par de pasos hacia el recibidor, en verdad se sentía estúpida, pero era su trabajo. El corredor bajó de su auto y dedicó una gran sonrisa a todos, para después avanzar con paso seguro hacia el interior de la librería seguido de cerca por su representante o su guarura no se sabía con seguridad.

-Buenos días señor Black, bienvenido, mi nombre es Hermione Granger y seré su anfitriona.

-Vaya Granger así que conseguiste un trabajo acorde a tus capacidades- la forma en que lo digo y ese tono de voz sólo podían indicar una cosa.

-Malfoy- respondió en automático

-Black, William Black, Malfoy es alguien al que quisiera olvidar si no te importa- esa media sonrisa convencieron a Hermione y siguió tratándolo como si no se hubieran conocido durante siete años y jamás imaginaron volver a verse.

-Bien, Sr. Black será mejor que comience a firmar autógrafos o el mar de hormonas derrumbará el edificio

-Hágalas pasar- Malfoy se sentó sacó una elegante pluma y con su mejor pose comenzó a firmar, Hermione miraba como las chicas y en ocasiones algunos hombres se acercaban a pedir que les firmara el calendario, alguna fotografía o algún objeto, en ocasiones no llevaban el calendario y entonces ella tomaba uno y se los vendía, había notado que muchas de las mujeres le dedicaban una sonrisa coqueta, pero el sólo les respondía con una sonrisa de lado, que Hermione no sabía si interpretar como un "suerte para la próxima" o quizá un "ni en tus sueños asquerosa muggle".

Dos horas y media después que para Hermione le parecieron una era geológica, Draco atendía a su último ¿fan?, ella le había extendido al chico el calendario que su madre la había entregado.

-Vaya, Granger, no creí que fueras de las que se rinde ante la gente popular

-Es para mi madre Black- recargo la última palabra

-Buenas tardes- Hermione reconocería esa voz aún estando de espaldas sabía a la perfección quien acababa de pronunciar esas palabras.

-¿Profesora McGonagall?- casi se le tuerce el cuello por la velocidad en que viró para encontrarse frente aquella mujer quien vestía al estilo muggle.

-¿Señorita Granger?, que grata sorpresa sabía que vivía aquí, pero esperaba que estuviera en un colegio de magia, no viviendo como muggle.- el tono severo de su profesora la hizo sentir que su conducta era altamente reprobable.

-¿Qué es un muggle?- preguntó el señor Wilson

-Nadie dijo eso señor- respondió Hermione un poco apurada

-Me pareció oírlo- la respuesta de la chica fue suficiente para tranquilizarlo- en fin, Sr. Black, para mi es un placer que haya visitado este lugar, en cuanto a usted señora- se dirigió a McGonagall, la firma de autógrafos ya ha concluido, pero si quiere recorrer la librería adelante.

-No vengo por un autógrafo, tengo que tratar un asunto privado con el joven Ma…-se autocorrigió inmediatamente.- Black, y me gustaría hacerlo en privado- enfatizó la última palabra.

-Por supuesto- respondió el señor Wilson un tanto contrariado- Señorita Granger acompáñelos al área de restauración y no los importune

-Me gustaría también hablar con Granger- la voz de McGonagall sonaba plana

-Claro- la voz del hombre sonaba un tanto fastidiada, se notaba que no estaba acostumbrado a que le llevaran la contra.

-Síganme por favor- dijo Hermione al tiempo que se dirigía a las escaleras ante la puerta se paró y sacó sus llaves, eligió la correcta y la metió en la cerradura- pasen por favor- la escena jamás se la habría imaginado, es más si alguien le hubiera dicho que esto pasaría probablemente lo hubiera llevado a San Mungo para internarlo por locura, pero definitivamente ahí estaba la prueba de que la vida da muchas vueltas.

- Bien Malfoy, muéstrame tu varita- dijo la profesora mientras estiraba la mano con gesto un tanto agotado.

- Me llamó Black- la voz del chico sonaba molesta

-Cierto, perdona, pero aún no me hago a la idea- dijo McGonagall- su varita joven Black

Draco estiró la mano y depositó la varita en la de su profesora, quien la tomó entre sus manos y realizó un hechizo de comprobación, al sentir la magia por un momento Hermione se estremeció.

-Todo en orden, sólo ha efectuado sencillos hechizos, que son bastante inofensivos-

-No entiendo ¿porqué insisten en hacerme llevar una varita?- dijo Black bastante fastidiado.

-Porque aunque usted lo niegue sigue siendo un brujo, eso también va para usted señorita Granger- dijo McGonagall- quiero que me expliqué ¿porque dejo la magia?

Hermione sabía muy bien la respuesta que debía dar, tenía perfectamente bien definidas las razones, pero no estaba segura de poder decirlo, pero como la honestidad siempre es la mejor política replicó.

-Por él- dijo mirando al antaño Malfoy

-A mi no me culpes, si fue por esas estupideces de la pureza de sangre olvida lo que dije- se apresuró a responder el aludido.

-No fue por eso- dijo Hermione con voz segura, aunque estaba sorprendida ante la respuesta de su enemigo- aunque agradezco la disculpa

-Entonces ¿cuál fue la razón?- cuestionó McGonagall

-El día que terminó la guerra y lo vi romper su varita, en ese momento me di cuenta que desde que había tenido conocimiento sobre la magia siempre la había empleado para defenderme de algo, así que decidí dejar atrás toda mi vida de bruja y venir aquí y llevar una existencia muggle- dijo con naturalidad Hermione como si estuviera hablando del clima o de cualquier trivialidad.

-Está claro que ha tomado una decisión, tal vez sea tiempo de que Potter y Weasley sepan la verdad; en lo que respecta a usted joven Black la próxima revisión de su varita será en Inglaterra, le enviarán una lechuza a la casa de Andrómeda Tonks, hasta luego- Hermione intentó seguirla para acompañarla pero la profesora le detuvo con el gesto de una mano, así que en la habitación se quedaron los dos solos con un incomodo silencio que Hermione se sintió obligada a terminar.

-Así que también abandonaste la magia- miraba el pecho del chico evitando el contacto visual.

-Sí- fue la escueta respuesta de Draco

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-Ya lo hiciste, falta que te responda- Malfoy esbozo una sonrisa- al momento que terminó la guerra- continuó hablando- me di cuenta que la vida de muchas personas se había perdido sólo por creernos superiores en vez de mirarnos como iguales, entendí que la magia puede ser un arma muy peligrosa y decidí vivir como muggle, quizá fue una decisión impulsiva pero en ese momento odiaba la magia y ser mago, ahora cuando lo miró en perspectiva me gusta pensar que sólo estuve en el lugar equivocado en el momento incorrecto, eso es todo ¿satisfecha Granger?- miraba directamente a la chica

-Gracias Malfoy-

-Ahora soy Black- respondió casi en un grito

-Perdona, creo que aún no me acostumbro- se disculpó sinceramente

-Esta bien, trato de borrar todas las asociaciones negativas que puedo

-¿Quién te enseñó costumbres muggles?- cambio de tema Hermione

-Mi tía Andrómeda- la chica se sorprendió- no abras así la boca se te van a meter las moscas.

-Lo siento me toma por sorpresa tu declaración- se ruborizó un poco Hermione

-Opino que será mejor que me vaya, tu jefe debe estar pensando que ya me secuestraste- bromeó; con lo cual hizo que la chica lo mirara a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no eran grises sino que usaba pupilentes azules.

-Wow, también cambiaste el color de tus ojos- dijo en voz alta

-Sí, pero nada más para correr, en el mundo mágico poca gente sabe a que me dedico ahora que vivo como muggle- la respuesta fue totalmente natural, como si estuviera charlando con una antigua amiga

-Perdona me estoy entrometiendo demasiado, bajemos- Hermione caminó hacia la puerta y bajó las escaleras con Black siguiéndola de cerca

-Sr. Black, espero que la srita. Granger haya sido una buena anfitriona- el señor Wilson los estaba esperando al fin de la escalera

-Excelente gracias, de hecho si no le molesta me gustaría invitarla a cenar- respondió dejando anonadados a los otros

-Por mi parte no hay ningún inconveniente, vaya señorita, mañana se pondrá al corriente.

-Gracias- fue todo lo que pudo contestar la chica mientras Malfoy agradecía también y la llevaba del brazo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- pregunto Hermione en cuanto estuvo dentro del auto del chico

-Tu has hecho muchas preguntas acerca de mi, es mi turno de preguntar y tengo hambre así que mejor lo hacemos cenando ¿Dónde quieres ir?- Draco contestó con la mirada fija en la calle mientras manejaba.

-¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Malfoy?- fue lo que respondió la mujer, el hombre apretó las manos firmemente en el volante

-Soy, Black, William Black he borrado a Malfoy, pensé que ya te lo había explicado- la voz era dura

-Sí, lo siento es sólo que me sorprendes

-Ya no soy el mismo maldito que tu recuerdas, en verdad lo siento- se habían detenido en el semáforo, así que la miró directamente, Hermione sólo atinó a hacer un movimiento con la mano restándole importancia para añadir.

-Eso quedó en el pasado

-Sí- fue la escueta respuesta mientras apretaba el acelerador.- ¿Dónde vamos?

-Sigue derecho dos cuadras y después baja a la izquierda, es un restaurante pequeño pero se come bien.

Llegaron a destino, el chico se quitó los pupilentes, entraron y aunque la gente parecía reconocerlo enseguida descartaban la idea, se sentaron en una de las mesas y ordenaron, guardaron silencio en lo que esperaban que les sirvieran y cuando el mesero dejó los platos Hermione fue la primera en hablar.

-Bien, ¿qué quieres saber?-Hermione le invitaba a cuestionar todo lo que quisiera

-Sé que dejaste la magia, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la usaste?- Malfoy tomó una cucharada de crema mientras esperaba la respuesta.

-Hace un año y seis meses cuando la usé para regresarles la memoria a mis padres y después estuve tentada a destruirla, pero uno nunca sabe, tal vez después me arrepienta de mi elección, así que está guardada en lo más profundo de mi armario- Hermione estaba a gusto contándole a su exenemigo lo que había hecho quizá por que él había tenido parte de culpa en su decisión.

-¿Cómo has podido?,¿No has tenido ganas de usarla?- el chico estaba notablemente sorprendido.

-¿Cómo he podido dejar de usar la magia en absoluto?, es una buena pregunta, supongo que por ser hija de muggles me fue fácil acoplarme de nuevo a una vida sin magia, además de la convicción de que es algo "malo", aunque en ocasiones me gustaría usarla para alzar más rápido mi cuarto o lavar los trastes, en general a veces sólo siento como cuando era niña y quería dejar salir la magia, pero lo controlo.

-Tienes mucho control Granger, a mi me fue más difícil aprender a hacer cosas sin varita, por suerte tía Andromeda tiene mucha paciencia.-dijo el chico con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo aprendiste a manejar?- Hermione estaba intrigada y ella nunca dejaba pasar la oportunidad de recibir una respuesta.

- Es una historia graciosa, no le cuentes a Potter, pero en ocasiones voy por Ted a la guardería, y lo hacía en el bus, hasta que un día una chica comenzó a coquetear conmigo cada que me veía y parecía que si no hubiera nadie más en el camión me violaría, y no podía hechizarla y mucho menos golpearla, y me tenía muy vigilado, esa mujer estaba loca, así que le dije a tía Andromeda que necesitaba un auto.- la historia en sí no era graciosa pero la manera en que la contó hizo que Hermione esbozara una sonrisa.

- No me parece muy gracioso.

- No, no lo fue, más bien debí decir escalofriante.

-¿Cómo te hiciste corredor?- cuestionó Hermione

- ¿Pensé que yo iba a ser el que hace preguntas?- Draco sonreía

- Perdón, pregunta tu- se sonrojo la chica

- Sabes Granger siempre me sorprende tu curiosidad, si perdieras eso dejarías de ser la chica que conozco, así que responderé- Draco la miraba fijamente a los ojos y turbaba un poco a la chica.

-Un día cerca de la escuela de Ted organizaron una exhibición de autos de carrera y una pequeña competencia y a mi me encantó y decidí que ese era un trabajo ideal, manejar me encanta y poder hacerlo a esa velocidad le aumento valor, así que llegué ese día y le dije a tía Andrómeda que había elegido una ocupación, admito que se asustó un poco pero después de explicarle las pocas posibilidades de muerte se tranquilizó.

-Wow, aunque he de admitir que si me hubieran preguntado ¿Qué profesión muggle le asignarías a Draco? esto o ser futbolista es lo que más te queda, aunque tal vez te hubiera gustado algo con química, después de todo te gustaban las pociones.

-¿Qué es química?

-Es una ciencia…- Hermione se explayó en la explicación.

Ambos chicos continuaron hablando de diversos temas hasta que dieron las diez de la noche y la chica recibió una llamada de su madre preguntándole donde estaba.

-Tengo que irme antes de que mi madre llame a la policía por creerme desaparecida, lo siento Black, pero fue un placer hablar contigo.

-Te llevaré a tu casa- Draco se levantó, pidió la cuenta.

Mientras viajaban en el auto iban en silencio, ella miraba las estrellas y pensaba en que definitivamente la gente cambia y los rencores del pasado pueden olvidarse, era extraño que a su peor enemigo le hubiera contado abiertamente su decisión y no pudiera hacerlo con sus mejores amigos, definitivamente uno nunca sabía en que dirección te llevaría el camino de la vida.

-Listo, en esa casa azul- Hermione señalo al tiempo que se enderezaba un poco, dispuesta a abrir la puerta ella sola, pero no pudo hacerlo y miró al asiento del conductor, Draco ya se había bajado y caminaba para abrirle la puerta.

-Perdona, dijo el muchacho- al tiempo que abría la puerta y la ayudaba a bajarse.

-No tienes porque pedir perdón- dijo la chica

-No quería que te bajarás sola así que activé el seguro para niños- el hombre tenía una sonrisa traviesa.

-No sé que decir- mientras hablaban caminaban rumbo a la casa y ahora se encontraban en la puerta.

-Gracias señor Black, fue una cena maravillosa- la chica sonreía sinceramente y miraba directamente a los ojos grises.

-Gracias a usted señorita Granger fue un placer, pero creo que puedes llamarme Draco- el chico estaba mirando a los ojos de la chica y la hacía sentir un tanto turbada.

-Dime Hermione- la chica amplío su sonrisa y para el chico fue una señal, comenzó a recortar la distancia entre ambos y beso a la chica, primero lentamente con miedo y después cuando Hermione comenzó a corresponderle lo hizo con más pasión.

-Hermione ¿eres tú?- la voz de su madre interrumpió a los chicos quienes se miraron un tanto abochornados.

-Soy yo mamá ya entro- Hermione sacó las llaves de su bolso y la introdujo en la cerradura- Yo… adiós Draco- la chica le dio un breve beso y terminó de girar la llave para entrar en la casa. Mientras el chico continuaba mirando la puerta para después regresar al auto y manejar con rumbo a su hotel.

-¿Dónde andabas?- preguntó su madre en cuanto la vio cruzar el portal.

-Fui a cenar con un excompañero-besó a su madre en la mejilla- ahora estoy cansada y quiero ir a dormir- se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

-Espera- su madre la detuvo y Hermione se paró y miró a su madre con gesto impaciente.- ¿conseguiste mi autógrafo?.

-Sí madre, pero debí olvidarlo en mi trabajo mañana lo traeré, buenas noches- Hermione terminó de subir la escalera y estando en su cama, mirando el techo, no pudo evitar evocar el maravilloso beso del joven Black.

Por la mañana se despertó creyendo que el día anterior seguramente había cruzado algún extraño portal y se encontraba en un mundo paralelo, se alistó para ir al trabajo debía ponerse al corriente después de su salida ayer.

-Buenos días cariño, saludaron sus padres en la cocina.

-Buenos días, desayunaré rápido porque tengo que llegar temprano al trabajo- la chica prácticamente engullo la comida, se estaba cepillando los dientes cuando escuchó el timbre, su madre fue quien abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días ¿se encontrará Hermione?-la voz era inconfundible, su madre sólo señaló con la mano para que entrara.

-Hermione, te buscan- gritó desde la puerta, mientras la chica caminaba hacia la sala.

-Hola Draco- saludó la chica, quien no sabía si darle un beso o sólo estirar la mano o quedarse parada.

-Hola Hermione- el chico eliminó cualquier duda al acercarse y darle un ligero beso en los labios, mientras su madre miraba atónita la escena.- Olvidaste esto en el auto, aunque en realidad es de tu madre- y diciendo esto se lo tendió a la señora Granger quien lo tomó un tanto anonadada.

-Gracias por traerlo, no sabía como contactarte- dijo Hermione.

-Supongo que no tienes un lechuza, pero yo tengo un muy muggle celular- Draco sonreía, al tiempo que sacaba su celular- te doy el número y puedes llamarme cuando quieras o yo te llamo, también puedo darte el número de tía Andrómeda.

-Te daré mi celular y el de mi casa- respondió Hermione al tiempo que dictaba los números- debo irme o llegaré tarde al trabajo.

-Yo te llevó.

-Adiós papá, adiós mamá los veo al rato- Hermione entró en el auto y miró a Draco

-¿qué pasa?- inquirió el chico mientras arrancaba el vehículo.

-Si Trelawney hubiera predicho que esto pasaría habría recomendado que se le internara en San Mungo- la chica sonreía

-Si, es bastante extraño, dos antiguos enemigos se vuelven a ver e inician una relación, por cierto, no sé si quieras ponerle etiquetas a nuestra relación, pero ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Draco apartó momentáneamente la vista de la calle.

-Claro- fue lo único que contestó Hermione, el auto se paró frente a la biblioteca y el chico salió para abrir la puerta.

-Gracias por traerme- dijo la mujer mientras tomaba su mano

-No hay de que, debo regresar a Inglaterra, pero te mandaré mensajes y si es necesario tal vez pueda tomar un traslador cada mes, te voy a extrañar- le dio un largo beso y la abrazó fuertemente.- cuídate, te llamo al rato.

-Cuídate, espero tu llamada.- Hermione lo abrazó y después dio media vuelta y entró en la librería, con el sabor de los labios de Draco recreándose en su boca, definitivamente acababa de iniciar una extraña relación, después de la decisión de dejar la magia esta parecía ser la segunda más arriesgada y por la misma persona.

OoOoOoOoO

Después de mucho subo este capítulo, espero que les guste, sólo falta uno más.


	3. Chapter 3

EL JUICIO

Cuanto tardaba el taxi pensaba Hermione mientras tamborileaba en su bolso ¿y si no llegaba a tiempo?, ¿qué pasaría?, ¿podría salvar a Malfoy? ¿o lo condenarían?

-Para aquí por favor- pidió al taxista al tiempo que bajaba y se echaba a correr rumbo al ministerio de magia para tratar de llegar a tiempo

-Sr. Malfoy- dijo la voz del juez- póngase de pie. Malfoy obedeció con una mueca está aquí para ser juzgado por el uso de un obliviate, hecho que se registro en la revisión de su varita, ahora procederemos a una serie de preguntas

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- inicio el secretario

-Eso es estúpido, ya saben cómo me llamo- se sulfuró Malfoy

-Entiendo que usa otro nombre

-Willian Black en el mundo muggle ese es mi nombre y para mis más cercanos, y es el que uso cuando me visita la profesora McGonagall a revisar mi varita.

-¿A qué se dedica?

-Manejo los negocios familiares y vivo mayoritariamente en el mundo muggle

-¿Y que más?

-¿Qué más quiere que diga?- retó Malfoy

- A qué otra cosa se dedica

-Soy corredor de autos en el mundo muggle

-¿Cómo inicio esta actividad?

-Me gusta la velocidad y es el trabajo perfecto- Malfoy esta exasperado, ¿para qué tantas preguntas? ¿qué pretendían conseguir? Si lo que deseaban era encerrarlo en Azkaban ya tenían lo que necesitaban su varita con un obliviate.

-¿Lo obliga a viajar esta actividad?

-Sí

-Ha ido en varias ocasiones a Australia aunque no siempre ha corrido ¿puedo explicarlo?

No tenía caso mentir debía decir la verdad

-Tengo una novia que vive allí

-¿Es bruja?

-No, sí, bueno no- dijo confuso

-Es bruja sí o no

-Sí, pero no usa la magia

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Eso no importa, al que están juzgando es a mi- respondió enojado

-¿Dónde se realizó ese hechizo?

-En Australia durante mi última visita

-¿A quién hechizo?

-A nadie

-¿Cómo que ha nadie? ¿Sólo lanzó el hechizo y ya?

-No lo hice yo, fue con mi varita pero yo no lo hice

-¿Entonces quien?

-Yo- se escuchó la voz de una mujer quien se acercó al estrado, había llegado a tiempo y sólo esperaba la oportunidad para actuar.

-¿Usted?- la voz del juez resonó- Señorita Granger, si lo que quiere es salvar al acusado declarándose culpable es inútil, contamos con pruebas.

-Pero fui yo quien realizó el hechizo empleando la varita de Will- dijo Hermione

-¿Cómo lo hizo?

-Fue en Australia en la casa de mis padres- empezó a contar- Will estaba de visita, entró en mi recámara sorprendiéndome.

_Flashback_

Toc, toc, escuchó en la ventana mientras Hermione leía, levantó la mirada y vio que era Will en su escoba, se levantó y abrió para que pudiera entrar.

-Hola, ¿qué haces aquí?. Con tantas venidas aquí tendrás problemas con el ministerio- dijo la siempre racional Hermione mientras se acercaba para besarlo y abrazarlo.

-Vine a verte y a llevarte a un paseo en escoba- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo

-Sabes bien que tengo miedo a las alturas- dijo Hermione

-Se me ha ocurrido un plan genial para que no tengas miedo, lo saqué de un juego muggle, es muy sencillo, no salimos de la habitación, sólo la transformamos- con esta última palabra agitó su varita y la habitación de Hermione ahora parecía un bosque.

-Will, sabes que no me gusta mucho usar la magia

-Sólo trato de mostrarte que no toda la magia es mala, vamos sube a la escoba y empecemos

-Esta bien- cedió Hermione y se montó tras él

-Listo, ahora verás que fácil es, parecerá que estamos muy alto, pero en realidad estamos encima de la cama y si pasa algo caeremos sobre ella- explicó Will

-Confió en ti, además eres el único al que se le ocurre celebrar de esta forma nuestro primer año juntos en vez de una cena romántica- dijo al tiempo que lo abrazaba y depositaba un beso en su cuello

-¿Quién dijo que no habría cena?- sólo será después de divertirnos un rato

El chico comenzó a elevarse y parecía que el cuarto también lo hacía, Hermione lo abrazó más fuertemente, gracias al hechizo pudieron volar en diferentes paisajes, después del susto inicial la chica se relajó y disfrutó del paseo, todo iba de maravilla, se estaban divirtiendo como nunca usando magia, la experiencia parecía gratificante, hasta que…

Toc, toc, se escuchó en la puerta de la recamara que después fue abierta por la madre de Hermione

-Hermione, querida ¿qué es esto?- gritó al verlos volando y lo único que la chica atinó a hacer fue tomar la varita de Will y apuntar directamente a su madre mientras decía obliviate.

_Fin de Flashback_

-Eso es lo que pasó, tuve que hechizar a mi madre, porque ella ignora que soy bruja, Will es inocente

-¿Es cierto eso Sr. Malfoy?- preguntó el juez

-Sí, señor, Hermione se vio obligada por las circunstancias a emplear la magia.

-Entonces usted es inocente y puede irse, en cuanto a la señorita Granger también es libre de irse fue un miembro de su familia y lo hizo para proteger el secreto de la magia, esta sesión se disuelve.

Hermione caminó hacia donde se encontraba Will y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Lo siento tanto Will.

-No te preocupes, sabía que vendrías a salvarme, no podías dejar que me culparan- Draco sonreía.

-¿Vas a presentarme?- una voz de mujer los interrumpió.

-Madre- hablo Will sorprendido, esta es mi novia, Hermione Granger.

-Mucho gustó- respondió Narcisa al tiempo que le estiraba la mano a una incrédula Hermione, quien la apretó levemente.

-Bien, te veré en la casa- Narcisa dio media vuelta y se marchó.

-Creí que no te hablaba- dijo Hermione mientras salían de la sala tomados de la mano.

-Me habla lo indispensable, le gusta recordarme que soy su hijo aunque no me guste mucho la magia

-Te gusta más que a mi.

-Digamos que convivo más con brujos que tú, es difícil escapar de la magia

-Ni que lo digas- dijo Hermione, sobretodo cuando la sientes dentro de ti.

-Hermione ¿qué haces aquí?, creí que jamás volvería- Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Hola Harry, qué bueno verte, ¿Cómo estás?- dijo la chica evitando responder la pregunta

-Bien gracias, ¿Qué haces con Malfoy?- saltó al percatarse de su presencia

-Camino rumbo a la salida para tomar el auto que me llevará al aeropuerto a tomar el siguiente vuelo a Sidney- respondió con toda naturalidad y entonces Draco habló

-Supongo que no impedirás que esté con mi novia ¿o sí? Potter

-¿Malfoy es tu novio?- grito Harry

-Es Black- dijo Hermione y sí es mi novio desde hace poco más de un año y será mejor que no grites.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Me pidió ser su novia y yo acepté, así de fácil.

-Pero él es un mortífago, se supone que acaba de ser juzgado otra vez

-Fue mortífago y ya pagó su culpa por eso, el juicio de ahora fue por mi culpa y ya fuimos exonerados, adiós Harry, mi avión no estará ahí por siempre.- la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó

-Es una broma- dijo Harry

-No, no lo es, pero piensa eso si te hace feliz- contestó Hermione dándole la espalda y caminando segura hacia la puerta.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Will cuando iban en el auto del chico camino al aeropuerto

-Sí, ¿Por qué?- respondió la chica apartando por primera vez la vista del camino

-Te noto seria, ¿es por el juicio o por lo de Potter?

-¿Por qué es tan difícil que acepte mi relación contigo?

-Sabes tan bien como yo que no soy precisamente el hombre ideal

-Pero yo te amo ¿es tan complicado entenderlo?

-Dale tiempo para que lo asimile, recuerda lo que hizo cuando les dijiste que habías abandonado el uso de la magia.

-Sí se pusieron muy mal, junto con Ron intentaron hacerme entrar en razón, que bueno que no les dije el papel que jugaste en mi decisión, porque seguramente te matan- Hermione río con el final de su oración

-Seguramente lo hubieran hecho- corroboró Draco

-Tendré que darle tiempo para que lo asimile. Concluyó la chica

- Sí, lo superará, tal vez nunca seamos amigos pero nos toleremos

- No lo golpeaste cuando te llamó mortífago y eso es un avance

-Fui un mortífago, es parte de mi pasado y lo acepto, piensa que con el tiempo él terminará por aceptarlo- Draco se orillaba y estacionaba el auto en el aeropuerto

-Debo irme- lo abrazó Hermione

-Bien mañana te llamo

-Perfecto, espero verte pronto

-Tal vez dentro de dos meses vaya por allá hay que esperar que las cosas se tranquilicen un poco, voy a llamarte todos los días.- Draco la abrazaba sin querer soltarla

-Voy a extrañarte- dijo Hermione

-Saluda a tus padre de mi parte

- Claro, aunque aún me siento culpable por no decirles la verdad acerca de mí

-Fue una decisión que tomaste hace mucho tiempo- Draco la seguía abrazándola y le dio un reconfortante beso

-Sí y estoy convencida de que es lo mejor.

-Te amo- dijo Draco separándose de ella y dándole el último beso en mucho tiempo.

-Yo también- dijo Hermione alejándose para abordar

Aquí está después de mucho tiempo el último capítulo, sólo falta un epílogo, gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido y las alertas, creí que ya nadie me leía pero no es así, he pasado por un momento difícil pero espero comenzar a publicar de manera más regular. Dios bendice a todos los que se pasean por esta historia.


End file.
